zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenging
Scavenging is the act of searching abandoned buildings and other places for food, supplies, weapons, ammunition, or other necessities. This is possibly the least hazardous of the three main ways of gathering supplies, the others being Raiding and Looting. What to Bring Although there are some items that survivors should carry on them at all times when outside their safe zones (weapons, ammo, etc.), there are a few things that scavengers should make absolutely sure they have. Empty Bags Bags are a crucial, and often overlooked, tool of a successful scavenger. Bags are necessary for a scavenger to bring back more than a few handfuls of supplies, and are often what separates a scavenger from a scout. Duffel bags and large backpacks are ideal because they hold a lot and are easy to carry. But in a pinch, any bag will do. If reduced to using plastic shopping or garbage bags be sure to double them up to improve durability, and tie the handles once the bags are full. Light Sources We often take electric light for granted, and forget how dark the inside of a building can be without it. Even during the daytime in buildings with large windows, the sun provides little light. Naturally, a successful scavenger would do well to provide his or her own light. Flashlights are the best choice for scavengers, since they were designed to search for things in the dark, but lanterns are useful as well in the sense that they can light up an entire room. Headlamps can also keep you hands free, but are not as easily pointed. They also pinpoint your head to anyone who care to aim a firearm at you. Vehicles When trying to gather a large amount of supplies from a potentially high-yield place, such as a grocery store, a vehicle can be a blessing to scavengers. Not only does it save you the trouble of carrying the loot back to the base, it also allows you to make multiple trips into the building. Simply park the car outside, go in, and start filling your bags. When they're full, simply go outside, unload the goods into the car, and go back for more. Be warned, however, that an unsecured car full of loot parked in the street can attract unwanted attention. Leave a guard, if you have someone to spare. Pathway Markers In the classic story Hansel and Gretel, two children tried to find their way back home by leaving a trail of bread crumbs where they walked. You can do the same thing to avoid getting lost inside a large, complex building like a hospital. The simple act of leaving a glowstick at every corner or drawing chalk arrows that point to the exit can save your life if you need to get out fast. Bear in mind, however, that marking your path lets others know where you are, which may or may not be in your best interest. Markers can serve other purposes as well. For instance, using duct tape or spray paint to draw an "/" over doors of rooms and buildings as you enter and "\" as you leave. Places already looted can be identified, sparing future scavengers the wasted effort of a fruitless search. Choose your pathway markers based on the mission. If you're looting a dark office building, use symbols that show up in the dark, like reflective tape or glow sticks. If you're searching an outdoor mall, colorful chalk or paint may be a better option. Make sure your entire group knows what symbols and markers you're going to be using before the mission - it could save lives. Scavenging a Building Scavenging is a fairly straightforward process, but no two scavenging runs will ever be quite the same. An effective scavenging team is well-coordinated and ready to improvise. Having a plan and sticking to it will help you avoid making foolish and potentially lethal mistakes. #'Recon the area'. Learn all there is to know about the target and the surrounding area. How many exits are there? Are there any nearby buildings you can escape to if things go south? How many floors are there? The smallest detail can save your life. If possible, obtain a map or blueprint of the target for study. But your main concerns should be of zombies and survivors. It should be fairly obvious if there are survivors living inside, but if you're unsure, avoid it. If you go kicking down someone's front door, they could shoot you mistaking you for bandits. Or worse, they could be bandits themselves. #'Make a plan.' As with any mission, planning is crucial. In a group setting, this rule is doubly important. Plan out the groups now, and divide up the tasks. Decide who's going to search what parts of the building, who's going to be lookout and guard the car, and what time everyone's meeting up to go home. #'Get inside'. Getting inside can be tricky if the door is locked. You can kick down the door if necessary, but it's loud and it attracts attention. This is where a skilled lockpicker really shines. Remember that if you can't go in one way, there's almost always a back door. Do not boost someone through a window to unlock the door, because then that person is trapped inside with no way out. Also, beware of burglar alarms, especially on large glass windows and doors. These make a lot of noise and attract a lot of attention. If you set off an alarm, the best thing to do is leave, and fast. #'Clear the Entrance'. Once you're inside, stay together. Avoid splitting up into groups smaller than three people. When you enter a room or area, check for zombies, then go loot. Don't forget to check your corners. In buildings that consist of a single giant room, such as grocery stores, check the entire place before you start grabbing stuff. In buildings made up of several small rooms, like apartments, you might want to go one apartment at a time instead of searching each individual room. Don't relax and start searching until the immediate area is clear. When searching for loot, grab everything you can - chances are you won't be coming back. Be careful when opening cabinets and closets - you never know what's inside. Best to keep your weapon ready. #'Encountering Zombies'. Chances are you'll come across zombies in the building. If you do, kill them, but don't let your guard down. If a few zombies got in, there could be more. If you find a lot of zombies, leave immediately. There's nothing worse than fighting hordes of zombies in a dark, unfamiliar building, and no amount of loot is worth your life. On that note, if you need to escape quickly, drop your bags. They'll only slow you down. #'Leave the building'. This is fairly straightforward. When you're ready, just leave the way you came in, but do so carefully. There could be zombies outside, or bandits waiting for you to show yourselves. Make sure everyone who came is accounted for before leaving. Recommended Buildings Although any building is worth searching, there are a few that should be considered high-priority targets. Bear in mind, if they are known as high-priority, the risk of encountering zombies as well as bandits (or survivors making a base of the building, and aggressively defending it) is much greater. Grocery Stores Grocery stores are, of course, the go-to place for food and cooking supplies. Although everyone is likely to come here searching for food, the chances that the store has been totally emptied are slim. If you choose to go grocery shopping, do so early. Things you can find here: *Non-perishable food *Spices *Seeds (For growing food) *Lighters *Pots and pans *Bottled Water *Candy, snacks, and gum *Lights and Batteries *Basic medical supplies Convenience Stores/Gas Stations Like they are today, convenience stores are a good place for quick supplies. However, for a much safer and more successful trip to a gas station, avoid places in the city - these stores are robbed frequently even without the threat of zombies. By driving a couple miles out of town, you're much more likely to find a well-stocked gas station. Things you can find here: *Lighters *Cigarettes (even if you don't smoke, these can be bartered and traded) *Alcohol (same as above) *Candy, snacks, and gum *Juice and Energy Drinks *Bottled Water *Gasoline (if you know how to safely take gasoline from a pump) Hospitals/Medical Clinics Hospitals are almost always the first places to fall to a zombie outbreak. As a result, you are guaranteed to find zombies here. An attack on a hospital is often more trouble than it's worth, unless you or one of your party members is a skilled medical professional who knows how to make use of the equipment found there. Things you can find here: *Painkillers *Epipen (In case someone has an allergy) *Surgical tools *Protective Gloves, Eyewear *Disinfectants *Bandages *Defibrillator unit (only useful for survivors with heart conditions, and far from a sure method of resuscitation.) Gun Stores & Police Stations They have ammo, radios, and even riot gear for further protection. See Gun stores Camping/Military Surplus Stores These stores are unique in that they sell equipment geared specifically towards survival - which is exactly what you are trying to do. Much of their equipment, from heavy-duty flashlights to crank-powered radios, is designed to survive the elements and never let its user down. These stores are also some of the best places to acquire weapons. And to top it all off, these stores are often overlooked by panicking mobs during the initial outbreak. Things you can find here: *Sleeping Bags *Binoculars *Radios and Walkie-Talkies *Flashlights *Knives, machetes, and other blades *Camping Stoves *Fishing Gear *Military Clothing (These can be used as an effective disguise) Tips *Cans can keep food fresh for longer. Check the seal to see if air got in or anything has happened to it. Also, keep in mind that when cans go bad, they swell. Generally, anything inside a non-swelled can is still good. *Nonperishable items should be your top priority. *As tempting as it is to grab every single box of Chips Ahoy, don't. Make sure you cover the basic food groups before you start grabbing snacks. *If you encounter more than just a few zombies inside a building, get out quick. The last thing you want to do is fight inside an unfamilar building. *Silence is golden. The noise from talking, rummaging, or dropping items can bring unwanted attention and danger. All runs should be stealth runs. *If you plan on doing a lot of searching in a particular area, draw or find a map of it and plan where you'll go, crossing off places as you clear them. This is a handy tactic in malls or shopping centers. *Don't bother taking dairy products more than a few days after the power goes out. *Cooking oil is high energy per mass and can be used for light. *If you are scavenging near where you lived before the outbreak, this will be a great advantage. You will know where certain things are in stores you have been to previously. *As you probably already know, cigarettes are the best thing to pick up. They are easy to find, light as a feather, and valuable, as most people durring the outbreak will be looking for a way to escape the stress and other emotions that come with zombies. Do not be tempted to use them yourself though, as they will distract you, dullen your preformance in battle, and destroy your senses. Even if no one is found to trade with, tobacco is a powerful insecticide and insect repellent. It can also be used as a disinfectant on wounds It is especially good for treating and soothing insect bites/stings. *High strength alcohol is also a disinfectant, fuel, antifreeze and fuel. Category:Strategies Category:Tactics